


Very Superstitious

by Midlagedfangirl



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midlagedfangirl/pseuds/Midlagedfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus grows weary of Remus Halloween superstitions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Superstitious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lore/gifts).



"What is it, Severus, what's wrong?" Remus asked, looking puzzled.

"There's a spider on the headboard! I refuse to make love with an eight-legged voyeur watching us!" Severus hissed, grabbing a parchment roll to swat the offending insect.

"No, Severus! You can't! It's Halloween night! You know that on Halloween spiders can be the spirit of one of our loved ones. It could be Albus!" Remus cried, grabbing his arm, a stricken look on his face.

"Fine!" Severus spat, lifting up the spider on the parchment, walking over to the window and dropping it out.

He climbed back into bed and grimaced as his hip hit several hard objects. Lifting the covers, he saw nuts in their bed.

"What's this?" he said, puzzled.

"At Halloween, nuts are used as magic good luck charms!" Remus answered sheepishly. 

"The only nuts I'm interested in this Halloween Remus are YOURS!" Severus growled.

"Surely you have some Halloween superstitions that you practice?" Remus asked, amused at his lover.

"My favourite states that werewolves who do not cease spouting fatuous Halloween superstitions to their lovers spend the night sleeping alone!" Severus hissed. "How's that? Do you understand, Remus?"

"Perfectly, Love." Remus replied, as he pulled Severus into his arms.


End file.
